fanonkombatfandomcom-20200214-history
Seeder
Abandoned :( because of conflicts a.k.a. D'Vorah About Seeder Seeder is a character in the Mortal Kombat series who makes her debut as DLC for Mortal Kombat X. She appears with the second round of characters in Kombat Pack 2. She is the first of the four to be released. She is featured alongside Primal Mileena, Homage Roark, and Frostbite Sub Zero. The pack is called Deeper than Roots Pack. Biography *'Mortal Kombat X: '"Grown to be a killing machine, Seeder was born on the realm of Amazon, now conquered by Outworld. When it's emperor fell, many species decided to take a chance to gain their freedom by siding with Lord Shinnok's forces. Her mother, Vorpax, sent her off to assassinate the leaders of Earthrealm and reveal their next move but as the war began to get clear as to which side would win, her mother sacrificed herself to save the rest of her race. Now in hiding, Seeder waits for the right time to claim land for the next breed of Kreeyan and that time is now." Storyline NETHERREALM WAR During the Netherrealm War, the Kreeyans of the realm Amazon joined forces with Lord Shinnok to seize control of both Earthrealm and Outworld. However, allegiance was wrongly placed as Shinnok, against all odds, was defeated by their opposition. This war caused a major losses to both sides but none as much as the Kreeyans. The combined effort of Earthrealm and Outworld in raiding hives infuriated the Kreeyan leader and brood mother Vorpax, who urged Shinnok to send defense to aid her, but none was sent as his forces were being pushed back into the depths. As a last resort, Vorpax sacrificed herself to enhance the powers of her second-in-command, Seeder, who was sent to Earthrealm to assassinate world leaders. Once Seeder felt the powers of fertility surging inside her she knew that she must go into hiding. She knew that if the ultimate fate of the Kreeyans is unknown, nothing would not be prepared for their next attempt to dominate the realms.' ' OUTWORLD THREATS .. SUMMARY 1-4 YEARS : 2 YEARS *Aligned with Netherrealm during The War. *Assassinated many Earthrealm leaders. *Attacked forces in Earthrealm alongside Nightwolf. *Lost brood mother, Vorpax. *Gained fertility. *Went into hiding. 5-9 YEARS *N/A 10-14 YEARS *TBA 15-19 YEARS *TBA 20-24 YEARS *TBA 25 YEARS *TBA Ending *'Mortal Kombat X:' "..." Appearance In her Animalistic variation, she wears vines around her waist and she puts a tiger head pelt on her head. The tiger's eyes glow purple. In her Elm variation, she puts ancient skulls on her waist, replacing the vine. The skulls' eyes glow purple when Rubra can be activated and when it is active. In her Blossom variation, she wears vines around her waist and her hands glow purple. Combat Characteristics Powers and Abilities TBA Variations Animalistic; Seeder calls apon her tainted animal spirit Keeva, a mutated Jaguar. (Adds Feasting '''and Keeva based attacks) '''Elm; Seeder releases a slippery substance from her body which doesn't allow the opponent to land juggled combos on her for a period of time. (Adds Matriarch) Blossom; Seeder uses pollen-based special attacks to seduce her prey. (Adds Hypnotic, Paralyze, and Floraportation) Moveset Signature Moves Sap Spit: 'Seeder spits a ball of sap at the opponent. The meter burn version replaces the spit with a short range stream of sap that slows the opponent down. '''Spores: '''Seeder throws a seed into the ground that she can manipulate to do a variety attacks. You can only have one spore in the ground at a time. The meter burn version throws two seeds out instead of one, but only one attack can be spawned at a time. *'Vine Trap: Seeder releases a vine trap in front of herself that, if the opponent steps on it, will trap their legs allowing for an attack. *'Spike Bubble: '''Seeder in cases herself in a vine bubble, avoiding all attacks. *'Spikemore:' Seeder releases a vine trap in front of herself that will detonate if the enemy gets too close. *'Vine Ball:' Seeder releases a vine ball that rolls across the ground, slicing the opponent. '''Feasting: '''Seeder spawns Keeva to grab and bite the opponent from behind. The meter burn version adds a pop-up slash. '''Matriarch: '''Seeder releases a slippery substance from her body which doesn't allow the opponent to land juggled combos on her for seven second long period. Takes three seconds to recharge. '''Hypnotic: '''Seeder waves her hands and releases a short-range mist that puts the opponent in a trance-like state. '''Paralyze: '''Seeder waves her hand and releases a mid-range mist that causes the opponent's body to disable and fall to the ground. '''Floraportation: '''Seeder spins around and teleports farther away from the opponent, leaving behind a mist that stuns the opponent. '''Unnamed X-Ray Move - ' Fatalities Nature's Nurture: Seeder jabs her hand into the loser's chest and rips out their heart. She then covers it with spiked vines and jams it back into their body. Their heart becomes too heavy and falls downward, dragging their other organs and intestines with it. Vine Fail: Seeder throws a seed into the opponent's chest and a vine bubble begins to grow inside them until it explodes. The vines shred the opponent on the way out and their body falls to the ground in multiple pieces. Other Finishers Brutalities Spikemore: Explodes bottom half of opponent, they try to crawl back but bleed out. Feasting: Keeva devours the opponent and sucks them into the smoke cloud she appeared in. Endings TBA Quotes 'Roark: *"..."'' (…) "..." *(...) "..." ''(...) Judas: *"..."'' (…) "..." *(...) "..." (...) Scorpion: *''"Scorpion..."'' (You wish to destroy my home, to build yours?) "What's one small sacrifice?" *(Kreeyan...) "My people will know rebirth as did yours." (Do not compare yourself to greatness.) Sub-Zero: *''"Mate with me..." (Your race will go extinct.) ''"Not before yours." *(Leave now.) "I claim this area Sub-Zero." (Not anymore.) D'Vorah: *(You disgust this one.) "All Outworlders disgust me." (And you will die by one.) *(You betrayed Outworld.) "Kreeyans conquer, not submit." (This one will enjoy your death.) Ferra/Torr: *''"A two for one special."'' (Smash her Torr, smash her good!) "I love a good struggle." *''"You serve Kotal Kahn blindly."'' (We no blind, we can see.) "Then your eyes will be first." Kotal Kahn: *''"Kotal Kahn..."'' (You betrayed your people.) "Outworld destroyed my people." *(...) "..." (...) Cassie Cage: *(So this was the threat?) "I will bathe in your blood." ''(Confident for someone's who's gonna get their ass kicked.) Raiden: *(Cease Dahlyah.) ''"Back away Thunder God." (Prepare to join your failed species.) Kano: *''"Kano..."'' (There's a prize for that pretty head.) "Too bad it's staying here." *(...) "..." (...) Quan Chi: *''"A sorcerer..."'' (A Keeeyan to add to my collection.) "My sisters will be reborn soon." *(Your mother was weak.) "Her sacrifice saved my race." (And your death will end it.) Ermac: *''"..."'' (...) "..." *(...) "..." (...) Kung Lao: *''"..."'' (…) "..." *(You wish to test a shaolin?) "I will bathe in your blood." (You have found your demise.) Kitana: *(Have you no respect?) "Our realms were destroyed, you are no princess." ''(Sadly for you.) *(I remember you.) ''"We worked together under Quan Chi." (You are my enemy then.) Reptile: *''"..."'' (…) "..." *(You will stand in trial.) "I refuse." (Kreeyans are worth no mercy.) Johnny Cage: *''"..."'' (…) "..." *(Think you can run from me?) "No one's running my love." (You can have my autograph, but not my kids.) Mileena: *''"I support your cause."'' (How can I trust you?) "You can't." *(Dahlyah...) "''We must stand against the Kahn."'' (Let us begin.) *(Treachery!) "The throne will be mine!" (Only death will be yours!) Takeda: *''"..."'' (…) "..." *(Well hello there beautiful.) "Finally a human I don't want to devour." (And, you ruined it.) Kung Jin: *''"..."'' (…) "..." *(...) "..." (...) Erron Black: *''"..."'' (…) "..." *(...) "..." (...) Liu Kang: *''"..."'' (…) "..." *(...) "..." (...) Shinnok: *''"..."'' (…) "..." *(...) "..." (...) Jacqui: *''"A human dares to stop me?"'' (…) "(hiss) I will eat your heart." *(...) "..." (...) Sonya Blade: *''"You try to chase me?"'' (You are suspected for attempted murder.) "I should've killed you when I had the chance." *(You're not authorized to be in this area.) "(hiss) I claim this area." (That's wasn't a request.) Seeder: *''"..."'' (…) "..." *(...) "..." (...) In Game: *.. Character Relationships '''TBA Trivia *She the first new character that is DLC in MKX. *Her fatality's name, Vine Fail, is a nod to the popular app Vine. *She appears in the story mode behind Nightwolf during Johnny Cage's chapte, along with other Kreeyans. Additional Details Character Select Screen: *When she is picked, she will pounce forward. Keeva will be present behind her. *When her variation is picked, Keeva will go inside her and she'll scream at the opponent. *When both characters are ready, she turns and stealthy walks off-screen. Intro: *When she speaks first, she ... and says her line; camera pans behind and above her as she roars at her opponent (the opponent says their line); then she grows ... as she says her line. *When she speaks second, she ... says her line camera either fades her in the background or doesn't. In game: *Alternate Color: Black with Yellow. **Original Costume - Instead of her outfit being yellow with black spots, it'll be black with yellow spots. **Alternate Costume - Instead of her outfit being yellow with black strips, it'll be black with yellow strips. *When she wins the match, Gallery Dahomey1.jpg|Seeder's Alternate Costume mk_x_mileena_by_code_umb87-d8dpwct-1.jpg|Primal Mileena 955d57ec04aea62048989d89a8711279.jpg|Homage Roark sub_zero_by_r_3h-d6d3gw8.jpg|Frostbite Sub Zero My Works Category:Venommm Category:Female Characters Category:Mortal Kombat X Characters Category:Downloadable Content Category:Downloadable Character Category:Evil Characters Category:Kreeyans